mad_ceofandomcom-20200215-history
Upgrades
Revenue Upgrades * Retro Mouse: Multiply the employee's revenue by 2x(only for johnny). * Commodore128: Multiply the employee's revenue by 2x. * Ye Olde PC: Multiply the employee's revenue by 2x. * Keep Em' Cool: Multiply the employee's revenue by 2x. * The brick: Multiply the employee's revenue by 2x. * Full Tower Case: Multiply the employee's revenue by 2x. * Making The Headlines: Multiply the employee's revenue by 3x. * You know you're Old if.... : Multiply the employee's revenue by 3x * Local Typing Contest-3rd place: Multiply the employee's revenue by 3x. * The Flattening: Multiply the employee's revenue by 7x. * Fancy Polaraids: Multiply the employee's revenue by 9x. * Software HACK 32 bits: Multiply the employee's revenue by 10x. * Movie NIght: Multiply the employee's revenue by 10x. * Put the pedal to the medal: Multiply the employee's revenue by 11x. * post IT: Multiply the employee's revenue by 12x. * The buggee: Multiply the employee's revenue by 5x. * The Mad Soccer Stars: Multiply the employee's revenue by 12x. * Look at the puppy. Just look at it. : Multiply the employee's revenue by 15x. * 7/7 366/365 Work Schedule: Multiply the employee's revenue by 25x. * Coffee 4 life: Multiply the employee's revenue by 30x. * Think Outside ( no box required): Multiply the employee's revenue by 25x. * National Typing Contest-2rd place: Multiply the employee's revenue by 28x. * Lesson 1 - Typing for dummies: Multiply the employee's revenue by 30x. * Lesson 2 - Typing faster for dummies: Multiply the employee's revenue by 35x. * The Codex of ultimate Typing: Multiply the employee's revenue by 40x. * Taking a Step and Moving Out: Multiply the employee's revenue by 45x. * Flowery the Profit Flower: Multiply the employee's revenue by 55x. * Typing Doctorate: Multiply the employee's revenue by 60x. * Cash Gain +5 Defense: Multiply the employee's revenue by 65x. * 30 Slot Bag: Multiply the employee's revenue by 70x. * Company Field Trip: Multiply the employee's revenue by 75x. * Investment in Punctuality: Multiply the employee's revenue by 80x. * Typing World Championship - 1st place: Multiply the employee's revenue by 85x. * 8GB Portable Madness: Multiply the employee's revenue by 90x. * 127.9 GB of Pure Storage Pawah: Multiply the employee's revenue by 95x. * 404 - Type Was Not Found: Multiply the employee's revenue by 100x. * CPU Mad3: Multiply the employee's revenue by 110x. * SSD 266GB: Multiply the employee's revenue by 125x. * Reuters - Fast Wireless Date Everywhere: Multiply the employee's revenue by 150x. * CPU Mad5: Multiply the employee's revenue by 175x. * SSD 512GB: Multiply the employee's revenue by 200x. * Type to Type Connection: Multiply the employee's revenue by 250x. * CPU Mad7: Multiply the employee's revenue by 300x. * SSD 1TB: Multiply the employee's revenue by 350x. * Big Dreams. Small Trees: Multiply the employee's revenue by 400x. * Interstellar Typing Contest - Unobtainium Medal: Multiply the employee's revenue by 450x. * The One Gift To Rule Them All: Multiply the employee's revenue by 525x. * One For The Mad CEO in His Mad Throne: Multiply the employee's revenue by 575x. * TWO For The Accountant Kings: Multiply the employee's revenue by 650x. * THREE For The Manager-Lords: Multiply the employee's revenue by 666x. * FIVE For The Mortal Workers: Multiply the employee's revenue by 700x. * 4K Super Slim: Multiply the employee's revenue by 725x. * One Year Less Alive: Multiply the employee's revenue by 750x. * Mad Computing To The MAX: Multiply the employee's revenue by 777x. * Mad RATZ C.A.T 6: Multiply the employee's revenue by 800x. * Software HACK 64 bits: Multiply the employee's revenue by 850x. * WHYphone7:Multiply the employee's revenue by 900x. * Personal Fingerologist: Multiply the employee's revenue by 1250x. * Silicon Ram-mey: Multiply the employee's revenue by 1500x. * 201X Best Income Award: Multiply the employee's revenue by 1500x. * Productivity - Whenever, Wherever: Multiply the employee's revenue by 2000x. * Jim Jimmy's Gym Membership: Multiply the employee's revenue by 2200x. * Software HACK 128 bits: Multiply the employee's revenue by 2400x. * May the Forest be with you: Multiply the employee's revenue by 2500x. * Clickity Clank The Money Goes Into my Piggy Bank: Multiply the employee's revenue by 2750x. * Some Kind of Raise-Raise: Multiply the employee's revenue by 3000x. * An Actual Salary: Multiply the employee's revenue by 3250x. * A Place To Stash Your Vin Diesel Movies: Multiply the employee's revenue by 3500x. * One Mad Bonus: Multiply the employee's revenue by 3750x. * Dirty Deeds: Multiply the employee's revenue by 4000x. * The Fake Limo: Multiply the employee's revenue by 4250x. * Piggy Bank Goes Metal: Multiply the employee's revenue by 4500x. * Piggy Bank: Ascension: Multiply the employee's revenue by 4750x. * Bank Have Nothing On Us: Multiply the employee's revenue by 5000x. * M.T. Bank: Multiply the employee's revenue by 5250x. * Fool's Gold: Multiply the employee's revenue by 5500x. * M.T. HQ: Multiply the employee's revenue by 5750x. * The Ecstasy of Gold: Multiply the employee's revenue by 6000x. * Somba Pola Vacation: Multiply the employee's revenue by 6250x. * MCS Boaty Mcboatface: Multiply the employee's revenue by 6666x. * The Bright Side of The Moon: Multiply the employee's revenue by 7000x. * .3 Second Trip to Work: Multiply the employee's revenue by 7250x. * Lets Get Interstellar: Multiply the employee's revenue by 7500x. Booster Upgrades Drinking Water: Boosts the employee's revenue by 100% (Duration: 10 minutes) Coffee: Boosts the employee's revenue by 150% (Duration: 10 minutes) Hot Dog: Boosts the employee's revenue by 200% (Duration: 9 minutes) Donut: Boosts the employee's revenue by 250% (Duration: 9 minutes) Coke: Boosts the employee's revenue by 300% (Duration: 8 minutes) French Fries: Boosts the employee's revenue by 350% (Duration: 8 minutes) Hamburger: Boosts the employee's revenue by 400% (Duration: 7 minutes) Vitality Potions: Boosts the employee's revenue by 450% (Duration: 7 minutes) Cosmic Coffee: Boosts the employee's revenue by 500% (Duration: 6 minutes) Alien Energy Drink: Boosts the employee's revenue by 600% (Duration: 5 minutes)